


Lady Sun

by Butterr



Series: Dynasty Warriors stories, drabbles, and others [1]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Unrequited Love, not for liu bei and shangxiang shippers i gomen, sorta just a place to put my writings for her since I have a few and will probably write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterr/pseuds/Butterr
Summary: Alternate title: Fuck Koei's characterization of Sun Shangxiang and having her betray her family and so willingly leave for some old guy she just met smhJust some short stories or drabbles I've written about Sun Shangxiang, most focusing on her loveless marriage.





	1. Adiue, Adou

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing in this one is very weird and is choppy because it was for my creative writing class and it had a very strict page limit so I tried my best lol. It is also why she is mainly referred to as Lady Sun and not Sun Shangxiang. 
> 
> Anyway here's a different take on Liu Shan's and Shangxiang's relationship.

"In the north, our lord has Cao Cao to fear. In the east, Sun Quan. Now, in his own home he has Lady Sun to consider a threat.” – Zhuge Liang

Liu Bei was a strange man. He was the leader of Shu, a rival state to her families. While he was quite handsome, he was also timid, and modest. Though there was kindness in his eyes, she approached him cautiously, suspicious of his every move. “Lady Sun,” his voice was calm and steady, “I hope our union shall build a strong bond between our families.” She knew right there and then that she hated this man with every fiber of her being.

It was a marriage of strategic benefit. Liu Bei had claimed governorship over Jing Province, so in order to strengthen their alliance Sun Quan thought it to be most appropriate to marry him to his younger sister, Lady Sun. Though, there was a hint of regret, and remorse for his decision, and despite her own protests, Lady Sun was quickly moved to Gong’an to marry Liu Bei.

It wasn’t long before Lady Sun made a reputation for herself. Never without an armed maid, and a bow by her side, everyone knew the name of the princess from Wu. It’s been said that every time Liu Bei entered her room he felt a chill in his heart. Through the course of their marriage, Lady Sun was quick to learn how much a coward Liu Bei was. The man could barely meet her eyes, always cowering away when she approached.

Worst of all she was forced to look after Liu Bei’s young son, Liu Shan. Liu Bei’s previous wives had all passed away the previous year, leaving her to watch over him herself. Never having looked after a child before, she had much difficulty. He seemed to cry and have tantrums daily, and she could never take her eyes off him for too long or he’d somehow manage to get himself stuck into the strangest places. To make a bad situation worse it seemed that Liu Bei didn’t care for the child at all. Often times he neglected him, always leaving him the care of someone else, and scolded him harshly for the smallest mistakes. She had even heard rumors that he left his child and wife behind in a war zone to flee for his own life. It was only thanks to one of his generals that the child came back alive. However, despite all her complaints, though she would never admit it aloud, she had grown quite fond of the young boy. His innocent eyes and warm smile always made her feel more at home. If only he had resembled his father less, maybe then Lady Sun would be more open to loving the child.

It was at least two years before she finally saw the end to all her troubles. Her husband had left Jing Province on a military campaign, leaving her alone with Liu Shan. It was a day like any other, she was playing with Liu Shan as the child babbled back incessantly. Her salvation had come in the form of a letter. When she noticed it was from her brother, she had almost torn it apart. She was still bitter and angry at him for getting her into her current predicament. Opening the letter, she quickly skimmed it. A few words immediately jumped out to her. He had heard Liu Bei left for Yi Province, and was sending a boat to retrieve her. He was coming to save her.

She had known the alliance between the two families had begun to sour over the last two years, especially with Liu Bei’s occupation of Jing Province. However, if she were to truly leave her husband and return home, then that would surely end what little was left of the alliance. She could be putting the entire state of Wu at risk of invasion by boarding that ship. Despite those thoughts, tears of happiness sprung into her eyes. She was finally going to be able to see her family again. She was finally returning home.

She awoke early that night, before the sun had even peaked. She had packed her belonging as quietly as she could, and made the preparations to leave. It was only the small cry of a child that made her hesitate and look back, “Adou, what is wrong?” she beckoned him forward, affectionately calling him by his nickname.

The child did not answer, instead he simply embraced her, shoving his face into the crook of her neck. She knew then and there she could not leave the child behind. Without her the child would never experience a mother’s warm embrace, no one to properly guide him and calm his mind when he was stressed or worried. She embraced him tight and lifted him carefully. “Come Adou, I shall take you to meet my family. My mother will surely love you dearly.”

The boat had arrived right on time. The bitter cold air ran down her spine and caused her to shiver. She wrapped Liu Shan tightly in a blanket and held him close as he slept. Nothing but excitement coursed through her. Home. She was finally going home.

“Halt!” a voice called out to her before she could step onto the ship. In her arms, Liu Shan stirred from his slumber, “Do not take another step forward.”

She turned to see two of Liu Bei’s most trusted generals, Zhao Yun, and Zhang Fei. “You wench how could you betray brother like this!” Zhang Fei shouted after her. She had always hated him. He was Liu Bei’s sworn brother, and had a bad habit of getting drunk and beating his own men. Zhao Yun, was at least someone she could respect. He was loyal, and kind. He always took the time to play with Liu Shan whenever he could.

“My mother had fallen ill, I wish to go see her in her final days,”

“Must you bring the young master with you?”

“He’ll be better taken care of with me,” On instinct she held the boy closer to her, “We shall both return safely,” It was clear to everyone that it was a lie. Both men knew that if she were to board that ship they would never see either of them again.

“Listen here you litt-!” Zhao Yun placed a hand in front of Zhang Fei, effectively cutting him off.

“My Lady, I understand that you no longer wish to stay here. It has been clear to us you have never felt at home here. At the very least won’t you spare our lord some heartbreak and leave his son behind.”

Liu Shan moved restlessly in her arms, “Why should I?” She spat back, “Liu Bei cares little for him. He’ll be better off with me.”

“I understand your concerns, my lady. However, you must understand that he is our lord’s only heir,” Zhao Yun, pleaded with her carefully taking small steps forward, “We shall let you leave in peace if you hand him over, if you refuse to comply then I’m afraid there will be severe consequences.” They were going to kill her. It was either give them Liu Shan or die. Liu Shan began to whine in her arms, as if he already knew what her decision would be.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly handed the child over to Zhao Yun, refusing to think twice and take back her decision. The boy’s cries pierced the night. Every cry, and tear that fell caused Lady Sun’s heart to break even further. Still, she refused to turn back, and she quickly boarded the ship. She could only pray that he would grow up strong, and brave. Pray that he would never lose his innocence, and warmth. Before she could have another thought, the boat lurched forward and sailed off.


	2. Zhou Yu deserved better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shangxiang's thoughts as she made her escape with Liu Bei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Dynasty Warriors 9 Wu's chapter 7 story
> 
> I'm so upset with how they wrote this arc and just god everything about it was so bad, and just zhou yu. How could they play him like that. Here's my attempt at making it a bit better with some of Shangxiang's inner thoughts

“It’s fine, besides I kind of like Liu Bei anyway,” She was lying through her teeth as she said those words. Trying to ease everyone’s guilty consciences, and hide the pain she truly felt.  
“You’re so brave, and caring. Always thinking of Wu.” Is what everyone had said back. She wanted to scream. Wanted to explain to them what little choice she had. She had to keep her father’s legacy, the kingdom he had built, alive. Even if it meant she would be used as a political pawn and married to a man she barely knew. 

Perhaps that was why Zhou Yu had looked at her with pitying eyes, why he whispered a quick, “forgive me,” under his breath as she passed him. Perhaps even more so it was why he stood before them, blocking their exit. 

“W-what is the meaning of this?” Liu Bei had asked as they made their escape. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Liu Bei. For now, please don’t ask any questions, just run!” Or else I may change my mind, I may do something I will regret. She tried her best to keep calm as they ran past all of Zhou Yu’s guards. As they stood before Zhou Yu’s frail form, she wanted to reach out, pull him close and ease his worries.  
“I will be fine.” She wanted to tell him. “Thank you for everything.” 

While a small part of her wished they would fail, wished that Liu Bei would be slain and things could go back to how they were, she knew it wouldn’t be what’s best for the kingdom. As well, it would be the most dishonourable path.

And as she parted ways with her allies, her dear friends, her family, she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of remorse wash over her.  
“This is for Wu,” she would tell herself. But it did little to ease her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Q^Q

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's my first time posting on here so things might be messy for a bit but hopefully will have more things to post soon!


End file.
